randomroleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
Katie
Personality Katie is known for being a troublemaker, sarcastic at most times, and apparently lazy. But she is also known as cunning and determined. She sometimes tricks strangers into things. Despite her usual troublemaking and pranking, it is shown that Katie is capable of doing good things. Katie also has a sort of mischevious side to her personality, known to switch sides, and joining anyone if she felt it could benefit her. Katie is also rude except for her friends and respected ones. She often nice to people but that is very rare. She started to act this way when she realized her father was dead. History A fear nymph named Kathy ran away from camp one day, to see New York and start a life. Few years later she eventually married a man named Thomas and gave birth to Katie. Thomas died when Katie was 2 of a heart attack. 7 years later, Her mother told her she was a fear nymph. Her mother was created by Phobos and Deimos. 5 years later, Katie was walking in the park, and she a demi-god her age and decided to make a friend during the summer. She skipped next to her. Katie introdused herself to her. The girl said her name was Megan. She took her to her house after she told her mother where she'll be at. She and her were the best of friends! One day, in the park, Megan came up to her said they had to go to a camp. Another girl came up to them. She was a demi-god as well. She was much older than them. She had a bow on her back and a quivor with tons of arrows. Katie assumed she was a huntress. They went to her house and the huntress said she had to go to a camp. Her mother said for her to go. As they were walking, she finally came out with it that she was a fear nymph. Megan got excited and hugged her. She said she knew they had a special bond. The huntress grabbed there hands and ran. Just then, a hellhound tackled Katie. Katie sent bad thought in it mind. it whined and whinced. The huntress shot an arrow at it. The hellhound turned into golden dust. Megan was shocked and smiled. The 3 walked in. Katie was happy she met Megan and the huntress Powers Supplementary #They have the ability to calm the fear of others. Offensive #They are able to project a person’s worst fears into their mind, causing temporary trauma and confusion into them. This power is only active for a short time. #They are able to unleash a powerful wave of terror across a small group of enemies, causing them to hesitate with fear. Passive #They are innately stronger when people around them are filled with fear. #They know the fears of everyone around them #They have a telepathic/empathetic connection with nature and other nymphs #As they are nymphs they do not age, remaining eternally young. Traits #They are generally immune to fear and terror. Relationships